when will it all end?
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: random story. read then review if you want me to continue it!REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! Scorpiokagamine with my second story ever!**_

_***applauds***_

**Friend: can I have a name?**

_**Me: no. also, for the young readers; rated m fro a reason ;)**_

Chapter one- Joey is secretive.

Why am I alive? Why was I born? What is my purpose for being in this world?

I sat pondering this as I stared out the window wile my teacher dragged on and on about some famous ass writer. Bet he didn't need to wonder about these things. And what was the point of studying this writer? Whoever this person was is dead, and whatever wacky, weird language he spoke in was dead. Why did we have to learn something we'll never really use? I sighed loudly. Why was this world so cruel?

"Mr. Wheeler, I know that I can be a very boring teacher, but please, pay _some_ attention to my class?" my teacher intruppted my thought. Damn you, teacher. Can't ya see I was thinkin' over 'ere? I turned my eyes to glare at my teacher before saying, "I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, but maybe you enjoy running around the school five times, but the rest of the class, I think, won't enjoy it so much." Damn, really got on his nerves today. Usually I took a lot more than a sigh and some bad attitude to get 'im pissed. I could easily see the throbbing veins on his head.

Sighing again, I looked away. I heard my teacher sigh as well before he resumed class. I could also hear the whispers of my fellow classmates. _Sure, classmates. Complaining about how weird I am and how poor is going to change this factor. Suuuure. Keep thinking that, assholes._ I thought to myself. I heard some even take pity on me and hush the others. Saying things like "he's my friend," or "don't judge that which you don't know." Ha, they weren't my friends. They were just looking for attention from the others for being soooo forgiving and kind.

I knew who my real friends were. They were Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. They've stuck with me ever since…well, ever since the beginning. Our friendship was powerful and strong. Nothing could break it. Well, my little secret could.

I loved the guys. Not in the homosexual way, although we were all gay. We were as close and tight as brothers. We were a family. We promised no matter how many boyfriends we had, we would stick together. I smiled at the thought of seeing them later that day. Wait, no that was tomorrow. I groaned. Fuck, I had to go home today. Dad said I had a new client.

* * *

The school day ended just as fast as it started. Well, not fast enough. I slowly walked home alone. Curse this world, I thought. Curse it, Curse it, curse it. I hate me side job. Or, actually, my other life. Let me explain it in the simplest of terms:

I'm a call boy.

A man-whore. For the rich, wealthy, poor, or otherwise. I didn't want this life. Hell, never wanted to even think of it. But when my sister started to lose her eyesight when I turned 12, my father approached me very calmly. He kneeled before me and asked me one question.

"Do you want to earn money for your sister's operation?"

To which I said yes. I should've known better. Nothing ever ends well when you make a deal with the devil.

* * *

"I'm home." I said to the silent home. Not that I was expecting to hear anyone reply. After mom took my sister to the hospital, it was always quiet. But I still hope for my sister to come running down the stairs like she used to and jump into my arms to tell me about her day excitedly. I threw my bag on the couch and sat down. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I missed her. God, how I missed her. Not a day went by when I didn't think about her at least a hundred times.

My stomach growled at me then. I had moved to the kitchen when I heard my father's voice. "Joey, look at this. Three thousand up front! And that's only half of it! No, part of it! He wants to see you three times." He said, coming in and count the money over and over again. I opened the fridge and took out a jug of ilk as he rattled on. I was too tired to get a cup, so I just jugged it down my throat. As I pulled it away some of the milk dripped down my chin and I wiped it off. I had placed the milk back into the fridge when I realized that my father had shut up.

I looked up questionly at him only to regret it immediately. I knew that look on his face, the obvious lust in his eyes. The greed and desire on his face was disgusting. Revolting. I almost threw up. _Oh god, please_, I pleaded, _let it be my mind playing tricks on me._

But god, it seems, turned a deaf ear to my plea.

-_**okay, so this is the lemon scene…and yeah…for the young viewers, switch over to my other story…it gets really bad over here. But if you do read, just remember: stop, drop, and scroll down!**_-

"Hey Joey," my father drawled out. "Do you think you could…" he unzipped his pants, undoing his belt. "…pleasure me first before your client?" his erection stood out and pulsed disgustingly.

I hesitated and looked away. But my father wouldn't take no. he came over and slapped me, then turned my face to him. "You little whore, you like it rough don't you? Well, now you've got me mad. You stupid slut, get on your knees before I shove this up your ass. Oh, wait, you like it rough. Maybe that's why you're being so shy. You want me to shove it up your tight hole, don't you?" he sneered at me.

I whimpered before getting down on my knees. Why did god, I thought, give me this life? My fingers tried to resist me as I placed them on his member. He grunted as I pumped him slowly. I refused to watch as my fingers worked his weeping memeber. His fingers tightened in my hair and pulled my lips to his member. I resisted before slowly opening my mouth and took his member in. My tongue refused the object in my mouth and tried to push against it. Thankfully, my father took it as something else so I knew it was okay for now. I worked to get my tongue under control before forcing it to pleasure my father. My fingers took what was left and pumped him.

He moaned as I started to bob my head, thrusting in and out in rhythm. I almost choked but I knew he didn't care. His finger tightened unbearably in my hair. I knew he was about to come. I started to pull out, but he forcefully held my head and came deep into my mouth. I pulled away and coughed. "Swallow it, you slut." He growled, holding me by the throat. I tried to spit but couldn't, so I swallowed.

The disgusting fluid slid down my throat agonizingly slowly. I tried my best to hurry up and finish, but it wanted to torture me. I almost threw up again when it finally decided to go down. The taste stayed though. I did my best to not gag or choke when he let me go. I fell to the floor and placed my hand gently over my throat. God, it was disgusting. But I stayed still all the same when he reached down and patted my head, murmuring, "Good boy. Good, good boy."

_**lemon scene over, you can stop scrolling**_

I tried to find a happy place, or at least anything that would keep me from breaking down in the car driving to the love hotel. What made me happy? Oh yes, I know. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window. It was him I had to think about. Him. Seto Kaiba. Owner of Kaiba Corp., largest industry and gaming company in the world. Amazingly young(he's only 18), with brunette hair and strikingly cold blue eyes, he rose to the top in a matter of days after his father's death.

And damn, was he sexy. I hardened right now just thinking about him. We had gym together, and sometimes I would glance over to admire the finely toned muscles and strong, solid bare chest. My god, what did he do to get those?! Maybe when his enemy's wouldn't take no, he had to deal with them. Yeah, something like that.

"Sir, we have arrived."

I blinked, looking up.

The driver had opened the door and was waiting patiently for me to get out. I sighed as I did just that. This was the kind of life I hoped to never show me friends. They'd have a heart attack. Well, Ryou defiantly will. Yugi would be shocked. Malik would faint. Think about it; strong, brave Joey, a wall they knew they could fall back on, was falling himself. I ran my hand threw my hair frustratingly. They'd dump me faster than a horse takes a crap.

…

Okay, that was a weird personification. And very disturbing. I hope to not remember that one.

Anyways, they'd dump me faster than…my god shut up now, me! I yelled at myself. You're working now, get into character. I took a deep breath in and relaxed before letting it out. I opened my eyes to realize that I had been standing in front of the reception desk the entire time. And that I had a line of other people behind me.

Well, this was awkward.

"Err… room 696, please." I said to the woman behind the desk. The woman kindly didn't say anything and just hand me the key. I took it and headed for the elevator. I pressed the right set of numbers before closing the doors. I as alone in the elevator. I sighed and leaned against the wall. My body slid down before I landed on the floor. I curled up and rocked to the soft _ding _of the elevator as I went to the right floor.

* * *

I reached the right floor and ran directly into Mai. Well, more like into her Giant, big boobs.

Huh, maybe I should put that in capital letters. Alright.

I ran into Mai's giant, big BOOBS.

Yes, much better.

Mai was one of the few who knew about my side life. Kind of hard not to when she worked at most of the hotels I went to and more than once helped me after a few abusive clients went a little too far with their bruising and cutting. She was kind, too. Like a mother.

"Hey, Joey, new client today?" she asked. I righted myself before nodding. "In fact headed over there right now. Room 696. Might hear about it once I'm done." I smirked at her. She laughed before tussling my hair. "Hey hey hey, I took me a while to fix it up all nice and pretty!" I protested. Smacking her arm away playfully, I fixed my hair. Thankfully, not too much damage. "Oh, relax, it's going to be ruined either way." She sighed before leaving. "See you around, Joey." she waved as she left. "Yeah, see you around too, Mai." I waved back before heading towards my destination.

* * *

_**another lemon scene to de lo~~**_

Another old guy. And he was an abusive one, too.

I screamed in pain as he shoved his fist up my ass. But, I can't complain. He was paying good money…was this what I have come to? I faked a moan as he smiled leeringly. "You like that, don't you you little whore. Look at how your body just greedily eats me up. God, you're such a slut."

Why did they have to talk dirty?

Didn't they know, didn't they understand?

How can I mask my disgust and hatred so easily?

My client removed his fist and I moaned softly in relief. But it was only to prepare his large member in front of my entrance. Oh god oh god oh god. I whimpered as he rubbed my hole. Oh god. Okay, happy thought, happy thoughts. I closed my eyes tightly. What could make me happy right now?

Seto Kaiba.

I wanted that man. I needed him. Not for the money. Not the looks. I wanted his heart, his mind. I just…wanted him. My body screamed and cried out for him. My cold heart yearned to thaw out with his. I wanted Seto.

I wanted it to be Seto thrusting into me, I wanted him to be telling me sweet nothings in my ear. I wanted it to be his hot breathe I felt on my throat. I needed it to be his arms wrapped around me as we fucked each other senseless. Not this man. Not my clients. Not my father. Only Seto. I don't know why. Sure, I had a crush on him when we were little, but how did it come to this?

And I'm sure, if I ever did try to tell Seto how I felt, he wouldn't have the time for someone like little old me. Me, prostituting my body to any wealthy guy. And Seto was probably straight. Even if I had a chance, despite that, it was ruined when I took up this life.

Why would he want a broken record that has been scratched and thrown away, when he could have all the worlds' women?

But still I…I can't help my feelings. And it doesn't hurt if I just imagine its Seto and not some old guy. The old guy was probably doing the same thing. It didn't hurt anyone that I imagine it was his cum that squirted over my walls, that it was him making love to me. I responded better when I thought it was Seto and not some old guy or my father looking for a quick lay. The only one who was hurting was me. I moaned louder as my client thrusted harder.

In all honesty, he was much nicer than my other clients.

* * *

They usually kept me for a few days, or wounded me so I couldn't move, but this client just wanted a quick lay for now. "Damn, you were good, slut. Call you again soon." He pinched my bottom before getting up. I rested on the bed as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. I listen to the distinct noise of the shower. I sniffed as I felt something…leak out of my ass. God, it was just like my first time. It still hurt, it still felt so very wrong and so very disgusting. I curled up into a ball and shivered as my client left. Why did they do this to me?

When will it all end?

* * *

_**Yeah…so there's the first chapter. Also, I shall be away for a while because I have a massive writers block. Don't know for how long, don't know when I'll be back, but I promise that I will come back.**_

**Friend: are you dying?**

_**Me: god, no why would I do that?  
**_**Friend: because it sounded kinda like you were saying goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New chapter. Took me a while to work out, but thank you for being so very patient with me! and it probably-nothing!**_

Chapter two- Seto doesn't like that.

_Man, I really needed to get laid._ I thought as I entered a love hotel I found while going home from work one day. It's not what you're thinking, I was kicked out of the house by Mokuba for a bit because I was "too grouchy" for the past 6 months and I "needed to stick my p**** up some one's ass instead of acting like someone was sticking theirs up mine." Where the hell did he pick that language up?

And why did I have to get laid? I'm 18! And the owner + CEO of a large gaming company! What the hell did I need to get laid for?!

"Because big brother likes to throw himself into his work instead of getting laid, and becomes grouchy." I imitated Mokuba's annoying young voice in my head. I friggin' didn't need to get laid! Those people deserved to be fired for getting my coffee wrong! They've worked with me for 3 years and they never had gotten it wrong until a few days ago!

And I like men! _Men! _Especially this one guy named-

Anyways, I walked into the love hotel and asked the lady behind the desk for a room.

"You're lucky," she said. "We're filled up, but a customer just checked out." She grabbed a key and handed it to me. "Here you are. It's 696." I thanked her and grabbed it.

* * *

I got lost immediately the moment I got on the right floor.

_Dammit. Why is this so confusing? _I scratched my head in confusion before swallowing my pride and asking a maid for help. She pointed in some direction and said "third door to you right." I thanked her and headed off, finding the right door. I took out my key and unlocked the door.

It was an alright room. One bed freshly made. The bathroom was right beside the door, and a TV faced the bed. A few windows were open and the curtains were pulled back to show off the sunset. It was okay from a love hotel room. But I wanted to find out one thing:

If there really were sex toys in the drawers or if you had to order them.

I spotted a drawer and opened it, revealing a note with a smile face saying "thanks for the toys. I paid for them." Some money was under it. _Well, _I thought, _there's my answer._ I picked it up and tried to find who the sender was. No name, huh? Well. I put the note back in the drawer and closed it.

I jumped onto the bed, landing on my back with a sigh. My coat (I took it off once I got in) swished in a faint breeze. I closed my eyes and thought about who the hell I should call. My choice were either a prostitute, call-boy, or-

Joey.

I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. Yes, I-well, I…liked Joey. A lot. Maybe even more then as a friend or a rival or an ally. It was confusing. And I couldn't use the excuse of "I don't like men that way" or anything. And the way I fell in…love…with joey was simple.

One day I just noticed I didn't like seeing him in pain.

I liked him when he was rebellious. Shouting at everything, complaining how hungry he was at times, how faithful he was, how he was a strong person. He had honorable feelings for his sister and his friends, helping them without question. He was an ex-gang member, but he still had this boyish innocence to his look, a dog like-no, puppy likeliness that made him so…so adorable.

And thanks to that; his puppy brown eyes and a mess of hair, I've had several wet dream with him calling me "master." thanks so much, joey. Not that I hate you, but if you would stop giving me a reason to have wet dreams, that be great, thanks.

I groaned, covering my eyes. This was getting me nowhere. Okay, time to focus. Who should I call?

Well, there was always the ghost busters-oh lord Jesus. I did not just say that.

I sat up and shook my head. Come on, Seto. Who do I want to call? I took out my phone and rolled it around in my hand. I flipped it over and over, reflecting the process of my thoughts. Call a prostitute, and make Mokuba happy? Or call Joey, only to pick a fight and leave happier than if I had called a prostitute? Oh decisions, decisions. Why couldn't they be easier?

I stopped flipping my phone and folded it between my hands. I brought them to my lips and rested my chin against them. Reaching a decision, I sighed. I held out my phone and punched in the correct numbers. Pushing the send option, I raised my phone to my ear. What I heard next surprised me.

The theme song to "batman" rang out in the room.

I froze, and then slowly turned my body to the direction of the song. What I saw made drop my phone.

It was-

"?!" I exclaimed

* * *

Joey's P.O.V

I honestly didn't expect to run into him here. At a love hotel? That was the last place I expected him to be. But here he was. Walking into my room.

_Shit! _I thought as I closed the door to the bathroom. _What the hell was he doing here? Dammit! My customer must've checked out!_ I smacked my head. Now's not the time to be putting the blame. Now I had to get out of this mess!

I opened the bathroom door just a crack to watch him. He took off his coat and was observing the room, nodding in confirmation. _Yeah you better like it, you bastard!_ I thought angrily. _It took me forever to clean those sheets of my blood! AND TO GET RID OF THE SMELL! Oh, don't get me started! and when my back was totally in pain!_ I rubbed my back with a low whimper.

He stopped at a drawer where the sex toys were and opened it. He looked at it for a moment before pulling out a note and read it. I had no idea what it said, but I did know my previous customer had taken the toys with him. Maybe it was a thank you note? how nice.

Seto then placed it back into the drawer and closed it slowly, moving to the bed. He threw himself onto it with a sigh, stretching his arms out beside him. I watched him, taking in his form. I hummed quietly in appreciation at his long legs, stopping to look in between his legs before moving up. I watched his stomach rise and fall softy before admiring his face.

I rested my own head on the door frame, wishing I could confess to him. Wishing I didn't take up this kind of life. That I wasn't a guy with major problems. That I could walked forward and kiss Seto without it being weird or strange. Being this close to the one you love, and knowing you couldn't do as you wished…it hurt. But how I wished that we could…

That we could be lovers. I wanted him, more than anything, but I knew he couldn't be mine. I felt a slight pain in my chest. I covered my heart with my right hand. Now is not the time. I returned to watching him. He closed his eyes-yes! Perfect time to escape! I moved the door slowly, know it wouldn't creak. When it was wide enough, I slid myself past it.

But wait! My jacket caught on the door! I worked my hips to remove it and pulled away safely. I looked back at Seto and softly gasped. In all my years of knowing and watching the guy, he has never had…_that _kind of expression.

His eyes were open again, and he had this forlorn look on his face. He groaned then threw his arm over his eyes. A few seconds later he was up, shaking his head and taking his phone out. I cocked my head as I watched him. He went from looking "tired," to "in pain" to "I'm hurting" to "I'm waiting" or "I'm thinking" in one minute flat. How'd he do it?

The he went into a "serious thinking" pose, folding his hands together and resting his chin against them. Finally reaching a conclusion, he took his phone and punched some numbers. I turned again to face the door and just was about to open it when

"Duhduhduhduhduhduh Batman!" my phone rang.

_Aw, shit. _I thought as I turned around franticly.

_What to say now?_

**_yes, what to say now? umm...Sorry it wasn't as good as the pervious chapter? i'm sorry! I felt pressured because I was updating these other fanfic's but no this one and so many people read this one. but this chapter didn't flow out like the other ones are. I think I might need more time with this one. i'm not making excuses! i'm just saying. if you read this chapter and disliked it, check back in a few months or less to see it (maybe) getting better._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Joey does it anyway.

Seto's P.O.V.

"What are you doing in my hotel room, Pup? Never took you as the stalker type." I asked him. And why was he dressed like that? I had never seen the mutt in a suit before, and my eyes hungrily took in how _delicious_ he looked. Absolutely _divine_.

"HEY! I MAY BE YOUR RIVAL BUT I AM NOT A STALKER! I WAS HERE FIRST!" he shouted at me, throwing his shoe at me. I blocked it. "Hey, that might've worked if this was the nutcracker." I taunted. "SHUT UP, YOU!" he threw his other shoe, and I again blocked it. "But back to the matter at hand. What do you mean, you were here first?" I asked, stalking toward him.

"Eh heh heh,…well, that's.." he stopped trying to find another object to throw at me and rubbed the back of his head. "Um…I'm…I'm following someone!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Yeah, that's it. I'm following this guy who may or may not have stolen my deck!" he laughed nervously.

"Mutt…" I drawled, stepping closer. I was close enough to touch him. "eh? What, Seto? Seto- wait, what are you doing- hey stop!" I pushed him back into the door, pushing my knee in between his legs. I grabbed his arms and held them over his head with one hand (because I'mma boss that way). I let one hand caress his face before trailing down his body. He closed his eyes and mewled as I slid past his waist. I felt a sudden hardness against my knees and smirked "Mutt…" I drawled to get his attention. He opened his eyes to look into mine.

"you decks right here." I held up his deck. He made a "shit!" face as he looked at it. "oh, there it is! Thanks, moneybags, I owe you one!" he laughed nervously. "so, if you could…maybe…please get out of my way?" he looks up at me nervously. "really, mutt? Since when are you so polite to me?"

"since now, you spineless bastard. Now let me go!" he yelled, punching my chest. Now, of course it doesn't hurt me, but it did get the message across. I backed up a little bit so I wasn't grinding up on him.

Much.

"Hey, moneybags', stop grinding on my leg, will ya?" he said, pushing against me. "I'll stop once you stop responding." I said smugly. He widens his eyes at me, making his puppy dog eyes seem so much more adorable. It almost made me go over the edge and throw him on the bed. Almost.

"I-I can't help it! It's a bodily reaction! I'm a healthy-" he shuts up. I look down at him in surprise. Normally the mutt doesn't stop ranting unless his twerp friend Yugi-who-was-my-rival told him to stop. I meet his eyes, but his were far away; and his hands, which had been clenching my shirt let, go. They fall uselessly onto his sides. "I don't even have the right to say that any more, do I?" a tear falls from his eye but he takes no notice of it.

"Mutt?" I asked. But he doesn't respond. He just stands there, looking absolutely lost and hurt. If I didn't know better, I would say he looked exactly like a stray puppy. Tail tucked between his legs, head bowed, he was…so defenseless. I watch him, stopping my movements. His neck was exposed just right for me to bite and leave a mark. To claim him as mine a no one else's, but something stops me.

There's already a mark there.

As I stare at it, I slowly grow more and more pissed until I can't take it. Grabbing him close, I open my lips and bite down on his neck hard. Right above the other one. He keens, his hands reaching up to tangle in my hair. I lick my mark soothingly and he moans lowly. I suck it a little to make sure it'll stay for a long time before I kiss his cheek.

"I might be a Kaiba, but I do have a sense of right." I said, smiling. "At least my father couldn't beat that out of me. So I will leave you alone for your lover. But I will come after you, mutt." I will make you mine. I think as I move away from him. I grab my coat, pulling it on and heading for the door. But a hand stops me. "Kaiba, I don't have a lover."

"Then what's the mark on your neck for?" I asked, stepping back to look him in the eye. 'I ran into a fight on my way to school. I'll even show you the rest." He starts taking off his shirt. (_**A/n: I know this is so out of character for joey but just go along with it readers. It'll lead to something…good. ;) )**_I gasp as I see strings and strings of bruises running along his body and down his waist. Red, purple, and brown mix into his tan skin. This fight he mentioned was absolute not his first fight where he got hit.

I raise a shaking hand to touch one. He winces and I pull back. But he grabs my hand and pulls it back, holding it to a bruise. His hand lays over mine. I can feel the gentle breathing as his stomach rises and falls. He lightly strokes my hand with his fingers and I look up to meet his eyes. He still looks down but I lift this chin up with my hand. His eyes meet mine and he sends a quiet message to me before moving away. He puts his shirt back on and leaves.

I stand there with my hand still in the same position. I move it shakingly to my face and rest my head in it. Oh god, it smells like him. I can still feel his warmth. I close my eyes. The message that he told me with his eyes? The look on his face? It was basically calling out to me, telling me to-

I raise my head.

I was pretty sure his eyes were telling me to save him.

But from what?

Joey's P.O.V.

Gods, what the hell was I thinking? I face palmed as I returned home. My face was bleat red from recalling what had happened. What was I thinking, showing him my bruises?! I don't even show Yugi them! Stupid stupid stupid! I punch my head in time with calling myself stupid as I head to my room.

But I pause as I see the light in my room on. _This cannot be good._ But all the same, I open my door-

To see my father lying on my bed stark naked. With another man in the bed with him.

I hold a hand over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. My father looks up to see me standing there. "What are you doing standing there, son? Come join us." Then he returns to devouring the man's face.

I gulp, and then proceed into my room. I put my back pack on the floor and remove my pants and set them neatly on the chair to my desk. So as not to ruin them, because I had to wear them for the rest of the week, until I could wash them again. I layed the rest of my outfit neatly next to it.

When I'm naked, I feel my father's hand pull me into the bed. His partner inspects me, fingering my body everywhere. I close my eyes and pretend to respond. I think of Seto, and suddenly I respond fiercely. My father fingers my hole and I gasp, arching. His partner licks my nipples. Thankfully, neither is paying attention to my face.

I cry silently as I am violated by my own father. By a man-whore just like myself. My father enters my hole as his partner sucks mine, shoving his into my mouth. And I let them. I had long ago learned to refuse father and his disgusting ways. And what more could I do? The money went to my sisters' operation. I made sure of that much, at least. And I had nowhere to go to, because who would take a 17 year old man-whore?

I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. It wasn't my choice. But how can I refuse my father? Tell me, if you had listen to your father your entire life, had been told since birth to never refuse him and he was family and family was everything, would you refuse him? if you had nowhere to go, would you refuse him? I didn't think so.

When my father is done abusing my body, he tells us to keep going. He sits in a chair across the room and watches us have sex again and again. I pass out some times but he forces me to wake up again. We are forced to keep going until the sun rises. I listen to the voice of my father paying his partner and them kissing. I take in my body, feeling around. More and more aches and pains. A new bruise. But I check to make sure that the mark Seto left is still there. I pass out again, my entire body screaming out in pain.

And one thought occurs to me:

It will never end, will it?

-end-

_**Well…that was…well…**_


End file.
